


Focus

by enochianpotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte - Freeform, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianpotato/pseuds/enochianpotato





	Focus

**Benny's flashback**

_"You want me to go back, right?" I said and rubbed a hand over my chin. Dean gave me a sad look and nodded. I took a deep breath and leaned up against the car I was driving and nodded too. "You know what? I think that would be a good idea. I need a break from this world. It's not what it once was." I said silent and smiled. Dean sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I will never forget you, brother." Dean said with a low voice and gave me a hug._

"Benny, focus!" You yelled and slammed your hand in his shoulder in order for him to come back to reality. You ran into Benny when you were escaping a couple of Gorilla-Wolves, and he suggested sticking together. In purgatory there is one rule. Are you on your own, you're screwed.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again…" He explained as you walked through the thick, gloomy, forest. Purgatory wasn't a place to play around or get lost in your thoughts. Those sorts of things can and _will_ get you killed. "Leviathan three o'clock" you said silent and leaned against a tree, grabbing your knife. Benny froze and flung the knife up. The leviathan ran towards Benny and before it could make a sound you cut its head off. The blood splattered from the body and rained over Benny, covering him in blood. You held a hand in front of your mouth.

"Wow, I did not expect that to happen." Benny said sarcastically and wiped his hands on the tree. You flashed him a smile and giggled before you kicked the head as far as you possibly could away from the body.  You headed for the magical portal Benny had told you about. The one leading out to the world. With a little bit of luck you may be able to get out of this hell hole. Benny had warned you about the outside world, but you shrugged it off. You missed your family and wanted to see them again. It didn't matter that the world had changed the last 50 years you had been in purgatory.

Benny shot his arm in front of you, holding you back. You looked up at him, as he mouthed _Shhh_. You gazed around, trying to find what caught his attention, but you saw nothing. _Damned Vampire. How come you get to hear so freaking good, but I can't?_ You thought. He pushed you against a tree and leaned over you, surrounding your whole body with his. You could feel a bright pink color wash over your cheeks as you could feel the warmth from his body against yours. "Wow, wouldn't care to buy me a coffee first, Tiger?" You said with a smug smirk on your face. Benny smiled a little. "Don't flatter yourself, y/n." He said. You pushed him away and your eyes caught the sight of a huge black dog. Benny took a step forwards, positioning himself to jump attack the animal. You smirked and winked at him as he looked in your direction. You threw two knifes as hard as you could towards the animal and it fell to the ground with a growl.

"Son of a bitch. Why do you always do that y/n?" He asked as you walked over to the beast and picked up your knives again. You shrugged your shoulders and placed the knives in the scabbard. "You always want to show me that you are better than me, and now I think it's time for you to see what I can really do." You answered. He squinted and pushed you against the tree holding his knife against your throat. "I get all tingly when you take control like that, Benny." You murmured with a smirk. He shook his head and laughed while he lowered the knife and let you go.

"I could have killed you right there, y/n, and you flirt with me like I was a celebrity?" He chuckled. You shrugged your shoulders. "Here in purgatory you are kind of famous." You said. He smirked at you and placed his hands on your hips, closing the space between you. "Even Death himself isn't as popular as you, Benny Lafitte." You said and bit your bottom lip. "Is that so…" He murmured and locked his lips in yours.


End file.
